Romana II
La segunda encarnación de '''Romana' permaneció viajando con el Cuarto Doctor hasta que decidió quedarse en el Espacio E. Posteriormente, regresó al universo principal, en el que acabaría convirtiéndose en Señora Presidenta del Alto Consejo de Gallifrey. Biografía Origen Romana se regeneró en una nueva encarnación aparentemente por capricho, quedándose con la apariencia de la Princesa Astra de Atrios. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) thumb|300px|Las tres formas alternativas que prueba Romana al [[regeneración|regenerarse. ]] Hay varias explicaciones distintas acerca del motivo y las circunstancias de la primera regeneración de Romana. * Una de las explicaciones es que, sin que el Doctor lo supiese, Romana se vio herida por la Llave del Tiempo. Cuando estaba a punto de regenerarse, una manifestación antropomorfizada de la TARDIS del Doctor, por celos, la atrapó en un campo de fuerza y fingió ser ella. La TARDIS cambió entre varias formas y finalmente se convirtió en una doble de la Princesa Astra. Dándose cuenta de sus malas acciones, la TARDIS liberó a Romana, aunque la dejó con la apariencia de Astra. (PROSA: The Lying Old Witch in the Wardrobe) * Según otra fuente, Romana provocó su propia regeneración para impedir que una antigua y malvada Señora del Tiempo llamada Pandora ganase poder sobre ella. (AUDIO: Lies) * Una tercera explicación afirmó que cuando la Llave del Tiempo se montó sin la sexta pieza, esta salió de la Princesa Astra y fue absorbida por Romana. El agotamiento provocó la regeneración. (AUDIO: The Key 2 Time - The Chaos Pool) * Una cuarta explicación menciona que Romana tan solo se enfadó al ver que el Doctor pensaba que era ella demasiado seria y poco divertida, de modo que se regeneró en un acto deliberado para demostrar que estaba equivocado. (PROSA: City of Death) Otra fuente sugirió que Romana dejó la TARDIS en algún momento entre la instalación del aleatorizador en la TARDIS y la época en que el Doctor, Romana y K9 estuvieron atrapados en el Espacio E. El Doctor y K9 siguieron viajando por su cuenta durante un tiempo, (CÓMIC: Timeslip) incluso recogiendo a una nueva acompañante en sus viajes. (CÓMIC: Doctor Who and the Star Beast) Romana acabó regresando con el Doctor y ellos continuaron sus aventuras juntos. Viajes Romana y el Doctor se encontraron con los Daleks y su creador, Davros, en Skaro. Allí, ayudaron a impedir que tanto los Daleks como los Movellans obtuvieran ventajas en su guerra. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) A continuación, ella y el Doctor viajaron hacia París en el año 1979 y detuvieron a Scaroth, que tenía planes de impedir la evolución de la humanidad. (TV: City of Death) En Chloris, Romana fue capturada por un grupo de bandidos. (TV: The Creature from the Pit) Cuando las naves Imperatriz y Hécate se chocaron una contra otra, Romana ayudó a separarlas. También ayudó a detener una trama de tráfico de drogas relacionada con la droga letal vraxoin. (TV: Nightmare of Eden) Romana ayudó a impedir que los Nimon continuasen su ciclo de apoderarse de planetas fingiendo ser dioses. (TV: The Horns of Nimon) El Doctor y Romana acudieron a Cambridge en 1979 con la intención de conocer al profesor Chronotis. Los dos fueron en batea, con lo que no pudieron llevarse a K9. Mientras estaban en la batea avanzando por el río Cam, (WC: Shada) las cuatro primeras encarnaciones del Doctor y sus acompañantes fueron interceptados por una bola temporal para acabar en la Zona de la Muerte de Gallifrey. No obstante, el Cuarto Doctor y Romana se vieron atrapados en un remolino temporal y no aparecieron en la Zona de la Muerte. Los dos fueron liberados horas después una vez que Borusa fue sellado en la Tumba de Rassilon. (TV: The Five Doctors) El Doctor, que no se fue "a ninguna parte" durante varias horas, regresó a la TARDIS y pidió a todos que se pusiesen sus bañadores, ya que se iban a ir a Brighton. Aunque tanto el Doctor como Romana retuvieron los recuerdos del desplazamiento en batea, se habían olvidado de irse a Chronotis. El Doctor dijo que tenían pensado regresar "antes de que las luces se apagasen", pero Romana indicó que fueron "a otro sitio" habiendo estado fuera de la TARDIS durante dos horas y veintiún minutos. (WC: Shada) El Doctor llegó a Brighton, pero en la estación equivocada. Romana visitó la Colmena del Ocio y estuvo presente en el renacimiento abortado de la civilización Argolin. Pese a sus protestas, el Doctor quitó el randomizador de la TARDIS, algo que podría permitir que el Guardián Negro los encontrara. (TV: The Leisure Hive) En Tigella, Romana se liberó del acoso de las Plantas Campana, pero fue capturada por los Gaztaks. Ella los engañó afirmando que los llevaría hacia la TARDIS, pero los mantuvo desplazándose en círculos y los perdió al llevarlos hacia la zona con las Plantas Campana. (TV: Meglos) Espacio-E El Doctor recibió una orden de los Señores del Tiempo para llevar a Romana de vuelta a Gallifrey ahora que ambos habían concluido la búsqueda de los segmentos de la Llave del Tiempo. Romana, habiendo probado la vida como aventurera junto con el Doctor y conectada con él, no quería regresar y se entristeció. La TARDIS del Doctor entró en un Embotamiento de Vacío Cargado, se salió del universo (Espacio-N) y entró en otro universo menor, el Espacio-E. Aterrizaron en el planeta Alzarius, donde Romana fue infectada por una araña Alzarian. Su veneno la controló, forzándola a llevar a cabo tareas para ayudar a los Marshmen. El Doctor la atrapó y ella se recuperó. (TV: Full Circle) Romana y el Doctor empezaron a buscar a un EVC para regresar a su hogar, aterrizando en otro planeta. Descubrieron que un Alzarian, Adric, se había quedado a bordo de la TARDIS. Romana fue capturada por un grupo de vampiros para ser ofrecida como sacrificio al Rey Vampiro, pero el Doctor logró rescatarla. Tras esto, volvieron a su búsqueda de la forma de volver a su universo. (TV: State of Decay) El Doctor acabó siendo herido y Romana lo dejó en la Sala Cero para que se recuperase. Mientras tanto, la TARDIS fue capturada por Ballustrans. Romana fue interrogada por Marni Tellis acerca de un asesinato, pero un ataque Farrian la descartó como sospechosa. Romana hizo que el Farrian permaneciera hablando lo suficientemente como para que el Doctor tuviese tiempo de destruir su entrada por EVC. Fueron incapaces de usar esta misma entrada, de modo que tuvieron que seguir buscando otra forma de volver. (AUDIO: The Invasion of E-Space) El grupo llegó a la Puerta. Con K9 dañado debido a los vientos temporales, el universo normal seguía siendo inaccesible para él. Romana decidió quedarse con él en el Espacio-E para ayudar a los esclavizados Tharils a liberarse de su cautiverio. (TV: Warriors' Gate) Romana luchó por los derechos de los Tharils durante muchos años. Posteriormente, empezó a considerar regresar al Espacio-N. (AUDIO: The Invasion of E-Space) Romana y K9 dejaron el Espacio-E a través de un espejo. (AUDIO: Zagreus) Regeneración Eventos en fechas desconocidas *En algún momento, Romana fue llevada al Archivo Negro de UNIT para ser registrada como acompañante del Doctor. Sus recuerdos de esta visita fueron eliminados por UNIT y ella se marchó. Esto también pasó durante su primera encarnación. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Personalidad Apariencia en:Romana II Categoría:Romana Categoría:Presidentes Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Acompañantes del Cuarto Doctor Categoría:Individuos Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Residentes de Gallifrey Categoría:Individuos modificados biológicamente Categoría:Viajeros del tiempo Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Prisioneros